So happy I want die
by Victory87
Summary: Que dires... il n'y a plus rien à dire, plus rien à faire maintenant. Suite de regret et remord


**Une mini suite deregret et remord, point de vue de Rodolphus. Merci a inkfire ma bêta.**

Je me souvenais de son corps inerte dans mes bras. Je me souvenais exactement de tous les détails... Depuis que j'avais essayé, en vain, de la sauver, j'avais l'impression que ma vie s'était arrêtée. J'avais réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de la faire enterrer moi-même. Le cimetière était un peu devenu ma deuxième maison... Je ne peux pas dire combien de bouteilles de bourbon j'avais vidées depuis qu'elle était partie... Je me sentais...non, je ne me sentais plus, je ne vivais plus, je ne pouvais plus dire si nous étions le jour ou la nuit, je gardais toujours les rideaux fermés. Je ne pouvais pas dire quel jour nous étions, je ne pouvais que dire que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle était morte...

Mon âme s'était brisée quand Bella est morte. Je ne mangeais plus, je ne dormais plus. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'on me la rende. Je savais que c'était de ma faute si elle était morte. J'aurais mieux fait de tuer ce chien dès le début. Il avait tout fait pour que je ne puisse pas la sauver, mais j'avais quand même réussi à sauter. Je savais qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment nager, je savais qu'elle ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Je savais qu'elle était blessé, je savais qu'il l'avait torturée. Je l'avais entendue crier de douleur. Ca m'avait rendu fou. Elle m'en voulait de l'avoir cédée, mais il m'avait influencé, je pensais qu'elle serait bien avec lui, mais je me trompais. La dernière fois que nous nous étions parlé, elle me haïssait, elle m'avait renduson alliance... Pourtant elle avait l'air de vouloir que ce soit moi qui vienne l'aider, sur la falaise. J'aurais tellement aimé la serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras, l'embrasser une dernière fois... Mais maintenant ce n'étaitplus possible.

Le maître avait été furieux de l'apprendre. Je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait le plus énervé, le fait qu'elle soit morte ou qu'elle ait réussi à s'enfuir. Il ne l'avait jamais aimée, j'en étais certain, il ne pouvait pas aimer de toute manière... Mais il l'avait très mal traitée. Quand nous nous étions disputés sur le balcon, j'avais bien vu qu'elle était nettement plus maigre qu'avant, et avec des marques de coups... Comment j'avais pu laisser ça arriver à ma femme. Certes elle ne m'aimait pas, mais je savais qu'elle était bien avec moi... On peut dire que oui, je l'avais aimée, malgré toutes nos disputes, nos infidélités.... Le maître m'avait torturé après sa mort, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, si c'était parce que je n'avais pas pu la sauver, ou parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'elle se soit enfuie, ou encore pour m'être battu contre ce sale chien.

Ma Bella me manquait, tout le temps, dans notre lit, que je trouvais bien trop grand maintenant, ou encore son parfum dans la salle de bain, ou sa manie de tout déplacer sans arrêt, ou encore de tout le temps râler pour un rien, ou quand elle squattait la salle de bains pendant une heure, son rire, son sourire, son attitude quand nous étions seuls, où là elle se montrait presquefragile, sa mauvaise humeur quand on la réveillait, son goût pour l'alcool.

Je me sentais désespérément seul dans ce manoir tropimmense. Tout ici me la rappelait. Certains matins, je croyais qu'en me tournant vers son côté du lit, je la reverrais endormie. J'avais perdu la seule femme qui comptait vraiment pour moi, la seul qui me ressemblait, elle était unique, je savais que je ne retrouverais jamais quelqu'un comme elle.

Je me servis encore un verre de bourbon et pris encore un somnifère, et encore un verre et encore un médicament, et encore ce fameux mélange mortel, ce mélange qui me permettrait de la retrouver. Je savais bien qu'elle n'était sûrement pas au paradis, mais je pouvais bien me damner, tant que je serais avec elle plus rien n'aurait d'importance, tant que je pourrais revoirma Bella.

Je sentais le sommeil venir enfin, je me sentais délivré de ma peine, je sentais que j'allais la rejoindre, je sentais que je mourais, j'étais si «heureux» que je pouvais mourir tranquille puisque je savais qu'elle m'attendait ailleurs. Mes paupières se fermèrent toutes seules, je mourais heureux, je ne manquerais à personne, je la retrouverais et c'était bien là la seulechose que je voulais.

Tellement heureux que je pouvais mourir et c'était très bien comme ça.

**review&review&review**


End file.
